The Night and Fright of the Hotdog Ghost
The Night and Fright of the Hotdog Ghost is the ninth episode of Solve That Mystery Scooby Doo! Plot The famous movie-star Vincent Van Ghoul invites the gang to a dining night as they are old friends, but a walking Hotdog who isn't very tasty, ruins the night. Story The gang were driving in the Mystery Machine but were stopped as a man ran out into the road and went to the window of the van. Fred opened the window and the man got excited. "Here take this card, please open it, thank you, bye" screeched the man as he gave them a card and ran away to a young couple in the distance. "Like, what was all that about?" said Shaggy. "I don't know, but I think we should open the card" Fred replied. He ripped the envelope open and read the card, "Dear Mystery Incorporated, you have been invited to my special dining evening were different actors, actresses and lucky people have been called to my manor to have dinner at 8:00pm tonight. As we are old friends I am hoping that you will come and we will have a good laugh. Hope to see you there, Vincent Van Ghoul" "Like, am I imagining that we got invited to Vincent Van Ghoul's Mansion" said Shaggy, "Like, all the food you can eat". "Rummy" replied Scooby. Theme Song At Vincent Van Ghoul's Mansion, "Mystery Inc. you came" cried Vincent greeting them. "Like Scoob, check out the buffet" said Shaggy and him and Scooby ran to it and already nearly ate all of the food. "It's nice to see you again Vincent" said Daphne as he kissed her on the hand. Fred and Velma looked around and saw lots and lots of movie stars like Mark Hamill, Linda Cardellini and all sorts. "Jinkies, look at all of the actors and actresses" said Velma. "I know, oh my gosh, it's my all time favourite actor, Ewan McGregor" replied Fred as he put his arm around the actor, "I love everything you're in" he said again. "Thanks" replied Ewan. Suddenly a ghost in the shape of a Hotdog came out and scared everyone. "Like finnaly, it's an edible ghost" said Shaggy as he and Scooby tried to take a chunk out of the ghost. "Rits Rubber" howled Scooby and then the ghost chased the gang. They ran and ran until they lost the Hotdog. "We've lost it" said Fred. Then a drop of water fell onto Daphne's hair, "Urgh, we're in the basement, aargh look there's rats". "Come on, lets catch ourselves a ghost" said Fred as the gang left the basement. In the dining room the gang, the actors and the guests hid in the dining room and turned the light off and hid. Soon the Hotdog ghost walked into the dark dining room and fell right into the trap. Mark Hamill turned the lights on and the gang unmasked the creep. It ended up being Vincent Van Ghoul. "Like, but why" said Shaggy. He laughed and then said "It was all part of the entertainment for the night". Johnny Depp started clapping and then everyone clapped at Vincent Van Ghoul. Later, everyone ate the food that was left thanks to Scooby and Shaggy and everyone moaned that there wasn't enough. "Rooby-Dooby-Doo!" howled Scooby. The End Characters and Cast *Scooby-Doo by Frank Welker *Shaggy Rogers by Matthew Lillard *Daphne Blake by Grey DeLisle *Fred Jones by Frank Welker *Velma Dinkley by Mindy Cohn *Vincent Van Ghoul by Maurice LaMarche *Mark Hamill by Himself *Johnny Depp by Himself *Ewan McGregor by Himself *Linda Cardellini by Herself Villains The Hotdog Ghost Category:Scooby Doo Category:DarthHill's Stuff